Tamashī no saiaku no akumu
by AmberIsTheBest
Summary: Tamashī ga kita nochi ni ie maka wa, tekisuto reitōko, reizōko ya aisukurīmu ni waffuru ga atta to itte okutta. Sorekara kare wa, sonogo beddo ni iku... Mōshiwakearimasenga, anata wa mitsukeru tame ni motte shiyou to shite iru. [Sore wa, meitanteikonan kara seens ga fukuma rete iru baai ga ari]
1. Chapter 1

Dai 1-shō Sōru: Ie ni kaeru tame ni yoku jikan. Anata o sanshō shite kudasai ashita ranbo* tsubaki no ranbo* tamashī no sagyō: Ranbo sā suru rōru o suru koto ga dekimasu. * Yukkuri to doraibu. Bakkuguraundo de keiteki no nosies. Tamashī ga kare no kao ni kyodaina warai o shutoku* tamashī. Dakara sukoshi competion ga hoshī. * Sōru 101 MPH no sokudo ya kōen, doraibu tochū de sō symtrical* kiddo: Anata ga sō symtricaly shidō ni chūsha tamashī. Tamashī: [OK] o... Makaimu no ie wa mā waffurudesuta! Maka? Maka? Maka! Ittai anata wa imashita ka? * Tamashī no denwa ga shindō suru. Maka wa" monsutāzu daigaku eiga o mi ni mōru de tsubaki to tamashī Imu" o tazunete mita Sōru: Mā, watashi wa shitteita kanojo wa aru. . Kuso ̄ , kanojo wa yoi kotoda: Mā, watashi wa watashi jishin no waffuru o shinakereba naranai* maka" wa. N reizōko ni waffuru ga aru" * tamashī wa tazunemasen. * Tamashī wa, kare no waffuru o taberu* tamashī: Watashi wa mada uete iru. MINT chokorēto CHUNK: * Maka" wa. Mintochokorētochankuaisukurīmu wa reitōko ni arimasu" * tamashī wa tazunete mita! * Kare wa aisukurīmu* tamashī no subete no 1 kāton o taberu: Watashi wa beddo ni iku yo. Yōkoso hōmu Itō: * Sōruzu yume* maka de. Tamashī: Watashi wa anata o maka daisuki. Maka: Mā watashi wa souruītāevu~ansu o nikumu. * Anata no konran o kurīn'appu suru koto wa arimasenshi, anata wa watashi ga kirai arubinoarubinodesu. * Sōruzu kokoro wa man-mai ni oshiiri NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: * Sōru* tamashī o u~eikuappu! Maka: Mondai no tamashī o itadakimashita. Tamashī: Anata wa watashi o nikumu watashi ni chikadzukanai. Watashi wa watashi no yumenonakade ai to itta tokiniha, mā, watashi wa anata ni souruītāevu~ansu ga kiraida. Anata no konran o kurīn'appu shinaito arubino IM to anata ga arubino o nikumu koto wanai. Zattsu wa, watashi ga mewosamasu to, IM anata ni hanashi o shita toki ni doko? Maka: Iya, anata ga shita to hai watashi wa souruītāevu~ansu ga daisuki


	2. Chapter 2

Dai 2-shō Tamashī WHAAA -. Sō sō, watashi ga oboete iru: Maka o: Anata wa watashi ga ēsu DWMA tamashī no tame ni kesshōsen ga areba yuenchi ni watashi o toru tame ni katei sa rete oboeteinai. Mōshiwakearimasenga watashi wa nani ka hoka no mono o kangaete ita. Maka: Sā. Tamashī: [OK]* Sōru doraibu yuenchi e* maka: Rollercoster rarī ni iku koto ga dekimasu. Tamashī: [OK] o kurikku shimasu. Dokoda? Watashi wa nagaiai, koko de sa rete inai. Maka: Asoko no ano. [OK] o 1:* Hidari* Sōru o sasu. Maka: Sourusukurīmin. Sōru: O toriokiki! Maka: Sukoshi extream tsumari un u ̄n. Sōru: Dono oburibion ni tsuite? Maka: Tashikani. * Norimono bōkyaku* tamashī saikōdeshita. Maka: Tashikani sore ga atta. * Sōru* tamashī o jikkō shite iru burakku* sutā o mite iru: Watashi wa modotte maka ni narudeshou. Maka: Sōru-machi! Tamashī: Watashi wa modotte kimasu shinpaishinaide kudasai. Burakku* sutā: Anata wa ranbo o shutoku shimashita ka? Tsubaki: Hai, tēpu o motte iru. Burakku* sutā: Kokode wa, ima dewa watashi ni kagi o ataeru. Tsubaki: Koko. * Kiddo atama* kiddo de tamashī o utsu: Watashitachi wa chōdo koko ni tamashī o nokosu koto wa dekimasen. Burakku* sutā: DWMA ga watashi o ataeta koto wa, hon o tsukatte mimashou. Wareware wa petto o katte inainode, wareware wa kare o shiyō shimasu. * Tamashī no kuchi* no tamashī no atama no naka de jōzai o oku: Watashi no hada ga moete iru. Sorera ga tokete iru yō ni watashi no hone o kanjiru. Imu wa shinu tsumori! Keikan: Sono kōdo 23 no atama no naka de warui hitto to chīsana otokonoko ga aru. Tamashī no atama: Nani kare wa watashi yori mo takusan fukete mieru koto wa arimasen. Keikan: Warui kizuda ne e chīsana otokonoko. Tamashī no atama: Kare wa futatabi sore o itta! * Keikan wa raundo o mawashita. Tamashī wa ie ni hashitta.* Maka no POV Maka: Otōsan, tamashī wa iede wa arimasen. Supiritto: Mabey kare wa chichioya to ga jikkō sa rete imasu. Maka: Tamashī wa, kare no otōsan ga sukide wa arimasen. Watashi wa apāto ni iku yo. Supiritto: Yūshoku o tsukuru machimasu. Tamashī no POV Tamashī no atama: Dono yō ni watashi wa sudeni iki o kirashite. * Hansha ni mieru* tamashī: Watashi wa shukushō shite kita! * Eplodtion* tamashī hakase sutain! Hakase sutain: Chīsana otokonoko kon'nichiwa. Tamashī: Sore wa ikutsu ka no piru wa watashi o shukushō souruītāevu~ansu watashidesu! Hakase sutain: Souruītāevu~ansu? Tamashī: Watashi no tamashī nozokikomu. Sōru:* Sutain wa, kare no tamashī* hakase sutain ni mieru. Watashi wa anata no ie ni anata o moraou. Watashitachi wa anata ni atarashī namaewotsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Sōru: Naze? Sutain: Maka wa anata o mitsuketa baai, kanojo wa, karera wa anata no nochi ni kuru ue no subete no mono o oshiete agemashou. Maka: Tamashī ga ie ni iru no? Sutain: Sore wa makadesu. Hi hyōji ni shimasu. Maka: Chotto sutain anata wa tamashī o mita koto ga arimasu ka? Sutain: Īe naze? Desuku* tamashī no kokoro no haigo* tamashī Disguese. Ā. Watashi no ani no megane. *-Ire megane* tamashī no kokoroda: Sōne e otōto ga mōmokudatta* lenis no fukusūgata* maka tobidasu: Tsukue no ushirodashi. Gatcha. * * Maka mawari tamashī o mawasu: Anata o anata wa totemo airashīdesu! Anata no namae wa? Tamashī Saskue, evu~ansu Saskue Omu. Maka: Anata wa tamashī no otōtodearu to iu. Saskue/ Sōru: Hai. Sutain: Kare wa Sōru ni itta yō ni, kare no ryōshin wa kare no ie kara kare o kettanode, mā, kare wa koko ni taizai suru koto ga dekimasu. Maka: Tashikani! Dai 2-shō no owari


	3. Chapter 3

Dai 3-shō Maka: Saskue-kun nē. Anata wa gārufurendo o motte imasu ka? Saskue/ Sōru: E? Maka: Anata ga sukina tokubetsuna on'nanoko no yō ni. Saskue wa/ Sōru: Eu~e iyada. Maka: Anata wa nagaiai to wa omowanaideshou. Anata wa nani o tabetaidesu ka? Saskue/ Sōru: Menyū ni wa nanidesu ka? Maka: Anata wa tamashī-chan no yō ni kikoeru. Watashi wa mite mimashou sushi, harumaki, orenjichikin wa, furaidoraisu o toridashi, pokkī. Saskue/ Sōru: Pokkī to orenjichikin. Maka: OK, pokkī to orenjichikin. Kokode wa, pokkī to orenjichikindesu. Saskue wa/ Sōru: Arigatōgozaimasu. Maka-chan anata ga sukina ikutsu ka no izureka o motte imasu ka? Maka: Sore wa sukoshi kojin-tekidesuga, anata ga tazunetanode, wa i, watashi wa sore no tamashī-chan o okonau. Saskue/ Sōru: Watashi no ani. Maka: Un. Saskue-chan, soreha beddo ni iku 10: 25-Jikandesu: * * Makakurokku o chekku shimasu. Anata wa watashi no beddo de nemuru koto ga dekimasu. Saskue/ Sōru: Anata ga koneko o motte iru an~tsu. Maka: Hai kanojo no namae wa Burea-chandesu. Saskue/ Sōru: Burea anata wa totemo airashīdesu. Burea: Naze Saskue-kun arigatō. Saskue/ Sōru: Burea wa hanasu koto ga dekimasu! ? Burea: Naze mochiron Saskue-kun no. Watashi wa joseidesu. Maka: Yuka ni tsuku made no jikan wa, sō - I wa Saskue-kun o imi suru. Saskue/ Sōru: Oyasumikiti kanojo no beddo ni* takku no Saskue/ Sōru* maka: Watashi wa modotte kimasu shinpaishinaide kudasai. Oyasumi Saskue-kun. Saskue wa/ Sōru: Oyasumi maka-chan. 1-Jikan-go, Maka: Oyasumi Burea. . Beddo* ni iku jikan wa, kanojo no beddo ni hairi, Saskue/ Sōru* Saskue/ tamashī no kokoro ni nemuru: Kore wa okwarddesu* Saskue/ tamashī wa nemutte* no taki. 12: 30 PM - Maka: Nemui atama o samasu. Chōshoku no jikan. Saskue/ Sōru: U ̄ n? Ā kon'nichiwa* Saskue/ tamashī* maka o shutoku shimasu. Koko ni aru ageta tamago, orenjijūsu, waffuru, soshite pokkī. Saskue/ Sōru: Chōshoku o o yose itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. Maka: Anata wa dono yōna gurēdo no gakkō ni iku nodesu ka? Saskue/ Sōru: Watashi wa itsumo ie ni kyōiku-sadatta shōgakkō ni itta koto ga nai. Maka: Mā, watashi wa anata no tame no ōkī shōgakkō o eranda. Sore wa 1tsu no tamashī-chandatta to watakushiha ni iku tame ni shiyō suru. DWMA gurēdosukūru. Anata wa, gogo 7-jihan ni beddo ni iku to, gozen 6-ji 45-ji ni okinakereba naranaideshou. Saskue/ tamashī no kokoro: Gurēdo gakkōde wanai ā, iya.


	4. Chapter 4

Dai 4-shō Maka: Besutogurēdosukūru made! Saskue/ Sōru: Ā bideogēmu KH 1, KH 2, DDRMAX 2 to rachetto to kuranku. Nē maka-chan, anata wa watashitoisshoni kore o purei shitai to omoimasu? Maka: Tashikani. * 5-Ten manten maka 10 bīto. Tamashī wa nokoshimashita. Maka migi* maka no maindo: Dono yō ni kare wa, kono gēmu wa wazuka 2-nichi mae ni detekita watashi o taosu koto ga dekimasu. Mabey kare wa Sōru-chan no? Watashi wa shōko o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Maka: Subarashī shigoto tamashī-chan. Saskue wa/ Sōru: Arigatōgozaimasu I -. Maka: Souruītāevu~ansu anata ga shin nikudesu! Saskue/ Sōru: Imu shinai tamashī-chan kare wa watashi no otōtoda. * Maka no denwa ga naru* Sōru/ sutain: Chōdo sorera Lambos o makeing suru tame no ōkina shigotodenē makaimu. Maka: Anata no otōto wa koko ni aru Sōru nē. Tada shitsumon o suru tsumori Imu kare no namae wa nanidesu ka? Sōru/ sutain: Saskue evu~ansu nazedesu ka? Maka: Sayōnara kyōkaku ga arimasen. Sōru/ sutain: Sayōnara. * Tokei o mieru* maka: Sore wa beddo ni iku 7-ji 30-jikandesu. Saskue wa/ Sōru: Watashi wa chōdo koneko ni oyasumi o iu yo. Oyasumi. Beddo ni* takku Saskue/ Sōru* maka: Watashi wa modotte kimasu. Oyasumi. 1-Jikan-go, Maka: Oyasumi kiddo to burakku* sutā. Beddo ni iku jikan. * Tamashī de nemuru. * Wa, 6: 45 AM - Maka: Junbi o suru jikan o samasu. * Saskue/ tamashī no junbi ga dekite shutoku shi, taberu chōshoku o shi, kare no chūshoku* maka-tori: Sayōnara sore wa 7-ji 30-budesu. * * Kyōshi DWMA gurēdo gakkō ni u~ōku: DWMA gurēdosukūru e yōkoso. Imu fujin Willma to wa nanidesu ka? Saskue wa/ Sōru: Watashi wa Saskue evu~ansuda. Fujin Willma: Sono itazura souruītāevu~ansu anata no ani no yō ni yō ni. Saskue: Hai, karedesu.


	5. Chapter 5

Dai 4-shō Maka: Besutogurēdosukūru made! Saskue/ Sōru: Ā bideogēmu KH 1, KH 2, DDRMAX 2 to rachetto to kuranku. Nē maka-chan, anata wa watashitoisshoni kore o purei shitai to omoimasu? Maka: Tashikani. * 5-Ten manten maka 10 bīto. Tamashī wa nokoshimashita. Maka migi* maka no maindo: Dono yō ni kare wa, kono gēmu wa wazuka 2-nichi mae ni detekita watashi o taosu koto ga dekimasu. Mabey kare wa Sōru-chan no? Watashi wa shōko o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Maka: Subarashī shigoto tamashī-chan. Saskue wa/ Sōru: Arigatōgozaimasu I -. Maka: Souruītāevu~ansu anata ga shin nikudesu! Saskue/ Sōru: Imu shinai tamashī-chan kare wa watashi no otōtoda. * Maka no denwa ga naru* Sōru/ sutain: Chōdo sorera Lambos o makeing suru tame no ōkina shigotodenē makaimu. Maka: Anata no otōto wa koko ni aru Sōru nē. Tada shitsumon o suru tsumori Imu kare no namae wa nanidesu ka? Sōru/ sutain: Saskue evu~ansu nazedesu ka? Maka: Sayōnara kyōkaku ga arimasen. Sōru/ sutain: Sayōnara. * Tokei o mieru* maka: Sore wa beddo ni iku 7-ji 30-jikandesu. Saskue wa/ Sōru: Watashi wa chōdo koneko ni oyasumi o iu yo. Oyasumi. Beddo ni* takku Saskue/ Sōru* maka: Watashi wa modotte kimasu. Oyasumi. 1-Jikan-go, Maka: Oyasumi kiddo to burakku* sutā. Beddo ni iku jikan. * Tamashī de nemuru. * Wa, 6: 45 AM - Maka: Junbi o suru jikan o samasu. * Saskue/ tamashī no junbi ga dekite shutoku shi, taberu chōshoku o shi, kare no chūshoku* maka-tori: Sayōnara sore wa 7-ji 30-budesu. * * Kyōshi DWMA gurēdo gakkō ni u~ōku: DWMA gurēdosukūru e yōkoso. Imu fujin Willma to wa nanidesu ka? Saskue wa/ Sōru: Watashi wa Saskue evu~ansuda. Fujin Willma: Sono itazura souruītāevu~ansu anata no ani no yō ni yō ni. Saskue: Hai, karedesu.


End file.
